denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Nanny of Hyponne family
Nanny of Hyponne family is a character in Denma. Biography Past Hawk suggested May to go on a year-long trip around the world on a cruise. At this time, she talks to May. God doesn't like her. She asks May to help her. She take a week to get a single part for her prosthetic leg. She's a traveler from another planet. At first, May wanted to reject her request because of her rudeness. But after having a few talks the 2 became like a grandma and a granddaughter. May tells she wants to goes to college. She calls to Mr. chairman of the Saint Tetra university, the one of the top universities. She says she set up an interview of Saint Tetra university for May on October 15th and that's 2 months from the end of this trip. The cruise tour was over. A month later, she calls May and she says the interview is only a month away now, so pack her stuff and get over her house. She introduces May to Soobin, the last son of the Hyponne family. She was the nanny of the Hyponne family, a noble family of the planet Terra. She was on the planet Bella to take care of Soobin who was studying here. And took a sabbatical year to take a trip around the world. She calls the Mr. chairman of the Saint Tetra university and says, the university of Saint Tetra will sets up on the planet Terra. She was basically to planet Bella as a representative for the Hyponne family. And even made Hyponne family's business decisions. That's not something Denma sees very often. And setting up a college was one of Hyponne family businesses. She says to Soobin that the establishment procedure for the brand school is over, and starting next year, he'll be studying from his home planet Terra, and the new professors will be positioned and the maintenance will be complete so he only has to stay the planet Bella till the end of this year. Soobin asks what does he tell May. The butler hears this. The eldest son of the 6 brothers of Hyponne family confirms May's identity through the butler. The eldest son gets angry with her because she pushes the marriage between he and May, and she's a former hair stylist, and the marriage is a huge business for the nobles so the nobles can't have the blood of the lowest class from another planet mixed with their blood. But she says no. The other brothers of Hyponne family call to the eldest son and reproach him that he's so disrespectful because he did that to her. The fifth son calls and says to Soobin that he has his engagement ceremony at the planet Bella and the actual wedding here on the planet Terra, and he'll tell her to prepare for the engagement ceremony so he goes focus on his study, and he hangs up. And the fifth son says to butler that she can't know about their plan and he says about this plan. She says to May that all the siblings she changed diapers and Soobin's the most. May says she doesn't has to be so polite because she doesn't feel comfortable. She says May has to get used to polite, and she'll teach her about the family's rules from now on. May asks why she did introduce her to Soobin, and what she did like about her. She answers she think she liked the way May were looking people in the eyes when she were talking. And she begins to talk about her past. Now that she thinks of it, it's been 40 years since she started working for the Hyponne family. The first thing that she learned from the family was that she had to look down when she faced them. Those who possess more than the size of their heart see people as things. It was humiliating. A couple minute talk with them will tire May out. And so she stopped looking at people in their eyes when she talked to them in the house. When the mother of the family passed away in an accident, she wanted to leave the family. But there were 6 siblings to take care of. So she started taking care of them. She had so many things to does, but the household atmosphere changed and she could endure them. She could now look at them in the eyes. Through their eyes, she could understand their emotions and thoughts and that made her more responsible for the things she did. She was motivated to does what she did. But the atmosphere changed once again. About a decade ago, when the agent of the duke of Gosan gave her books about the laws and rules of Hyponne family's business. And the agent of the duke of Gosan says the duke of Gosan is pleased to see that the kids turned into great men with her dedication, and he wants her to stay with the family as long as she can. Then the agent of the duke of Gosan says she'll just be becoming one of the family's business agents, and she just need to does what they tell her to does, and these'll help her understanding what her are doing, so she should be able to find out what their business is about as her read them through. As the brothers of the family grew up, the duke of Gosan took over the family management and maid robots replaced her nanny duties. The eldest son had got drunk and late into the house. The girlfriend next to the eldest son slaps her cheek. The humiliation that she's forgotten. She later found out that she's a daughter of a very strict noble family. It was more humiliating than what she had experienced from the master's late wife. Thinking that it was just part of life living in this household, she felt relieved. And as more nobles joined their family as their members, she became a prey again. And when she became one of the family's business agents the wives felt uncomfortable about it. The wives says how could the duke let a hag like a nursing home. And she didn't know where to goes when she left. At this time, Soobin comes and stop her from doing leave. Soobin says when he marry someone and has a kid she can babysit his kid so that he can goes on a date with his wife, and when the time comes he'll stay by her deathbed. This is the kind of guy young master Soobin is. After staying with the youngest master, she didn't feel sad anymore. And when she first saw May, she couldn't stop thinking about her young master. It was more of a personal thing. May were more humble and noble than all the other noble ladies. The way May cared about others, maybe she learned to see through people after living with people who keep on ranking others. She also noticed that May didn't has her arms crossed when she were talking to others. May says that was a bit much so she were like stalking her. She says but she had to be very prudent so she'll take very good care of May. At this time, the butler says the daughter-in-laws are here. She says the daughter-in-laws are without a notice. The daughter-in-laws come into the room. She and Soobin asks to May that what the sisters-in-laws did tell her. May says they didn't have much of a talk and she's tired to she'll goes get some sleep. She couldn't tell her about what happened because she knew that it would cause trouble. May calls her and she says she's fine and feeling much better now and the sisters-in-laws were very nice to her. At this time, God calls May. May hangs up the phone with her. She says she was talked to May so Soobin doesn't need to worry about her. Soobin says May didn't pick up his call. She says maybe May needed time away from Soobin and she shows him an invitation. She says to the fifth son that they lost connection with them after the cruise party. The fifth son rants that the planet Bella have planetary probe satellite. She shows the explanation from the school. 7 months later In 15. A.E. (3-3), May calls Hawk and she has her on the side. Trivia Here's the fan art. 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Category:Characters Category:Female